Summoners War: Shipping Storm
by 0-Golden-0-Scarlet-0
Summary: A shipping storm for the game, Summoners War. In this, as many of the characters in Summoners war as possible will be shipped together. Rated M for coarse language.
1. Explanation Chapter!

(Disclaimer: this is owned by _**com2us**_ not me.)

Hello, those reading this!

As the title- very clearly- says, this a fanfiction surrounding Summoners War, the game owned by com2us. If you want to play the game, go download it off of Google Play. This fanfiction however, has specifically, the shippings in it (although not many ship anything in Summoners War), since I've been unable to find any fanfictions with ships about Summoners War.

Now! Most of the pairings will be made by me, but if you want to ship two of the monsters in the game, you can! If you want to, just state which characters and whether it's a love relationship/best friend relationship. That's literally it.

One final note: I will only be both typing and uploading stories in weekdays. The reason for this is because I hate typing with people in the background- which there almost always is. So, weekends are basically me planning some more shippings or looking through any reviews I might get. Also, I'll be a list of the pairings I need to do at the top of each chapter because if I wrote it on paper, it'd be gone forever within three hours.

Mhmm.. That's pretty much it!

Just a heads up, Laika x Chloe x Vanessa is next. :3

So, goodbye! Until the next chapter actually.


	2. Laika x Chloe x Vanessa

**Next ships: Clara x Lushen, Veromos x Artamiel, Trinity x Fermion, Artamiel x Ethna, Camilla x Ethna, Raki x Ariel, Velajuel x Ellia(I know she's not a monster, but it's a cute ship to me :3), Nicki x Craka, Lydia x Laima, Akroma x Artamiel**

 **More to be added as more are thought of.**

 **I'll add some stuff at the end of this chapter- mainly headcanons of what I think happens in this world. Reason for such is because most things in the game would make very little sense when brought to light in a fanfiction, so I'll explain my thinking of how to make this as logical as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Summoners War, the drop rates of a 5 star would be higher.**

 **Clearly, I don't own it.**

 **~~Chloe's P.O.V~~**

I rolled my eyes as I used Fanatic, allowing Laika, Vanessa, Chasun and myself to both be invincible and immune. Biting back an irritated sigh as Vanessa flashed me a cheerful look, I just rolled my eyes.

Being used as one of the supporting monsters in the Arena was overly common to any Epikon Priest- for our Summoner, Laika and Vanessa were used as attackers while Chasun and I were merely supporters. Granted, I personally thought Chasun was by far a more gifted supporter, with her bafflingly high hit-points and all.

It didn't take very long for the opposing team- a Theomars, Michelle, Lushen and Ramagos- to be defeated. The battle went like usual whenever we faced opponents similar to them- aim for the supporting monsters first, and then the attacking monsters. If there ever was a Ramagos on the team like today, then we'd aim for him last so he could Clean Shot us at the start. Quite a good strategy our Summoner had created, really, even if it wasn't as much of a strategy as it was common thinking.

And speak of the Devil, our Summoner's voice rang over from where she was standing by the Transportation Circle. "Come on. We've already cleared this matching list, we're just wasting time now." Behind me, I could hear Laika mutter, "most likely wants us to hurry so Konamiya and the others don't auto the Dragon's Lair **(A/N: I forgot what the Dragon dungeon was called. ;-; dontkillme)** again." I glanced over my shoulder at him while Vanessa, who was hovering beside Laika, snickered and whispered back, "mainly because Konamiya attacks when she should heal. She's caused the entire team to faint by doing that, the dumb bird."

I turned my attention away from them and instead trailed after Chasun, who was making her way over to our Summoner. I didn't bother making a comment about what either of the Fire monsters had said, seeing as they were six star monsters along with Chasun, while I was simply a five star monster. Monsters of separate star grades didn't speak with each other- I didn't know why, but that was just how it was and it always would be, I supposed. It wasn't a matter of the grade itself as most newly-summoned monsters would think, but because of the superiority differences- monsters that were above another monster's grade was superior to the lower grade monster.

I stepped onto the Transportation Circle after Chasun, instantly being transported back to our Summoner's floating island. Laika and Vanessa appeared behind me as I stepped off the circular platform, our Summoner following behind them. While Vanessa flew off to go find the other Valkyrjas, our Summoner headed towards the Power-Up Circle. Chasun wandered off to the Wind monsters' homes that was built the the South of the island- each Attribute had their separate homes that monsters of the same Attribute shared.

I started to walk off towards the Fire monsters' homes when I felt a harsh tug on my shoulder. Actually, scratch that. Replace 'harsh tug' with 'seriously Hell-damn painful tug that might have ripped my shoulder out of its socket'. "What in the Hell?" I spat immediately as I turned my gaze towards the idiot who'd grabbed my shoulder. When my gaze landed on the 'idiot', I found myself wishing that a lightning bolt would just come and kill me right now. Laika stared flatly back at me, an irritated glint in his narrow red eyes. "Our Summoner needs you at the Power-Up Circle." Laika stated, little to no emotion in his now monotone voice.

I nodded meekly, trailing awkwardly behind Laika as he guided me over to the Power-Up Circle, still having a death grip on my shoulder. I remained silent as Laika basically dragged me behind, merely listening to what he was saying rather than responding. According to what Vanessa informed me," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course Vanessa would be the one to bring anything up with Laika. "Our Summoner needs you at the moment as she intends on evolving you into a six star." I blinked in surprise. I would've thought that Michelle would be made a six star before me, considering her revival skill. "...Vanessa also added that she'd like to speak with you once you've evolved; she said she refuses to interact with you while you are still a five star in any way other than simply looking at you…"

I stopped listening in surprise. That, and Laika spoke way too formally for me to pay anymore attention. Why in Hell's name Vanessa of all monsters would want to talk to me was far beyond any reason I could barely think of. Actually, no; I'd be surprised if _any_ of the Valkyrjas spoke to me. Both the Valkyrjas and the Archangels usually only spoke with our Summoner and other natural five stars. Granted, there were some exceptions made to that for some monsters, but still.

Before I could dwell on the subject anymore, Laika released his hold on my shoulder- finally- and waved a gloved hand in front of my face. Instinctively, I took a step back, my magenta eyes flashing in surprise. "Were you not paying attention? We're at the Power-Up Circle. Step onto the platform before I am required to force you to move." Laika hissed in annoyance. I huffed, stepping past the awakened Dragon Knight and onto the larger of the two platforms.

Our Summoner stood behind the smaller platform, which was at least seven feet away from me. Actually standing on the smaller platform itself was a water Werewolf, a fire Werewolf, a wind Werewolf, a wind Hellhound, and a water Hellhound. None of them were awakened, although that was no surprise, since they were currently being used to evolve me. A floating book appeared on the smaller of the two platforms, like it always did when a monster was being powered up or evolved. Our Summoner flipped the pages of the hovering book for a moment before stepping backwards, nodded.

The moment she stepped away, the book began to flip the pages on it's own accord as the five monsters in front of it all being converted into balls **(A/N: I'm immature :3)** of light. I remained still as I felt myself shifting a ball of light myself, although I was used to this by now- any monster that had been powered up at least four times had grown used to it.

I was only slightly aware of the five monsters that had been used as fodder vanishing inside the ball of light that currently contained me, the five monsters' five star grade merging to make my own grade into a six star grade. The light died down after a few more moments and I was, thankfully, converted back to my normal self, still gripping my staff in my hands as though my life depended on it.

I glanced downwards slightly, quickly noticing the pinkish red glow that now surrounded me- most six star monsters developed a glow of their Attribute color around them once they were a six star. I stepped off the platform as our Summoner gestured for me to do so, her hazel eyes glinting oddly. I warily headed over to her- yes, she was our Summoner and all...but she was still very odd. Very.

If it was logically possible, I was sure I would've sweat-dropped as our Summoner cheerfully patted me on the head before spinning on her heel and striding off in the direction of the Defense Tower. I shook my hand at our Summoner's strange actions before turning around myself, mainly to find Vanessa as I clearly remembered Laika saying she wanted to talk with me.

And, once again, speak of the Devil and he shall appear, huh? Laika stood directly in front of me, and, if I hadn't frozen in surprise when I realized he was standing directly in front of me, I probably would've walked face-first into him...which would have been a serious disaster. Frowning at him, I almost immediately noticed that his gaze seemed lighter than when he'd dragged me over here- kind of like how he looked at Vanessa, with that weird, uncharacteristic pleasantness. "What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "I need to go find Vanessa. She wanted to see me, right?"

Laika blinked slightly, almost as if he'd forgotten about that before he shrugged. "You're correct; she did want to see you. She did not tell me when she wanted to see you, however, so you can wait awhile," Laika pointed out, folding his armor-covered arms. "...and I would wait, why?" I prompted, mimicking him and folding my own arms. Hey, I was a six star now! I could mock Laika now if I wanted to.

Laika annoyedly unfolded his arms, while I immediately copied his actions. I was definitely pissing him off, as I could see the growing aggravation in his eyes now, though the strange warmth in his eyes still remained. Laika glared at me for several seconds before shrugging.

 **~~Laika's P.O.V~~**

Damn Chloe and damn her being a six star now. I understood fully that monsters of different grades weren't meant to interact, yes, but now that Chloe was a Hell-damn six star, that was completely shot out the window and down to Hell now. I was aware that Vanessa held feelings for me that I failed to return, though Chloe was a different story. The Epikon Priest I was currently faced with was one of the few monsters I had genuine feelings for; granted, what I felt for her was above what I felt for others. The others I actually cared about were merely friends in my eyes, Vanessa being one of them.

I internally sighed, aggravatedly returning my attention to Chloe. "So that I can speak with you rather than her." I pointed out bluntly, struggling to keep my tone flat. Chloe arched an eyebrow slightly, shifting her hold on her Epikon's staff. "Like that isn't what you're doing right now?" Chloe snickered, an amused grin making it's way onto her face.

I frowned down at her, tightening my grip on my weapon **(A/N: What the heck is Laika's weapon called anyway? It looks like a dual-bladed scythe/sword thingy!)** and grabbing Chloe's wrist with my free hand. She hissed and attempted to pull her hand back, though she ultimately failed at said action considering I was far stronger than her.

"I want to show you something." I stated flatly, heading towards the Transportation Circle with Chloe in tow behind me. The Transportation Circle was nearly across the entire hovering island that our Summoner owned, much to my hidden annoyance.

Unfortunately, we only made it about halfway there when Vanessa's loud- and slightly obnoxious- voice cut into my thoughts. _'Hell, fucking why?'_ I thought irritably as wing-beats followed after the fire Valkyrja's voice, with the monster herself landing in front of me not a moment later. "And _where_ are you two _going_?" Vanessa demanded, putting harsh emphasis on 'where' and 'going'. I resisted the tempting urge the hiss at Vanessa as she shot Chloe a death glare, who was giving Vanessa an equally annoyed stare.

"I was going to show her something before you quite rudely showed up." I replied, moving to continue past Vanessa. Annoyingly- and like I'd thought- the Valkyrja swiftly moved to the side, blocking my way again. I frowned at the hovering being, irritation finally slipping into my voice. "What do you want?" I demanded, subconsciously tightening my grip on Chloe's wrist. "I want to know where you two are going," Vanessa hissed. "I thought that was clear when I asked."

I opened my mouth to answer her before Chloe piped up behind me. "We were going to Chiruka Ruins- we were going to try and beat the last floor by ourselves." I glanced over my shoulder in slight surprise, while Vanessa huffed angrily.

"I wasn't asking _you_." Vanessa snapped. "And I'm coming along then." Having caught on to what Chloe was doing, I shrugged. "Fine then," I grumbled. "Go on ahead; we'll catch up to you." Vanessa huffed again, turning and flying towards the Transportation Circle. Within a few moments, she'd vanished off to Chiruka Ruins.

I shook my head in annoyance, stalking towards the Transportation Circle, still dragging Chloe behind me. Said Epikon Priest let out an annoyed squeak, attempting- and failing- to shove my hand away from her wrist. "Can you let go already? You're crushing my wrist, y'know!" I glanced back at her, confused, before realizing just how tight my grip was. Muttering a short apology, I loosened my grip considerably- I didn't let go, since I was pretty sure she'd just bolt if I let go, but I was quite sure I wasn't hurting her anymore.

 **~~Time-skip b/c this is starting to get too long for me~~**

 **~~Also Chloe's P.O.V~~**

I grumbled to myself in annoyance as I continued after Laika. We'd been teleported to somewhere other than the normal scenarios and the dungeons; from what I could tell, we were on a cliff located on the side of a eerie-looking mountain. It faintly resembled Mt. White Ragon, just without the annoying amounts of snow. I wasn't surprised that Laika hadn't spoken since we got off the Transportation Circle, although considering he was _still_ dragging me in tow by the wrist, I didn't care too much about that.

I glanced upwards, a small frown coming to my face. "'Eeeeyy, it's getting dark. Can't I just go back to the Sky Arena now?" I complained, scowling. "No." I rolled my eyes at Laika's blunt response. I should've expected that anyways, but meh.

"Are we at least close to wherever you're dragging me too?" I huffed, annoyed. Laika didn't respond, much to my chagrin. We continued walking for at least another twenty, silent minutes before Laika stopped dead and- finally- let go off my wrist. Muttering under my breath, I pulled my hand back, frowning down at the red handprints on my wrist.

I looked back up, completely ready to yell at Laika when I noticed that he'd moved off to the side so I could look at whatever he'd brought me all the way up this cliff for. And, if I was to be honest, it was quite awesome.

I didn't know exactly what it was, but for what I could see, it was an altar made of some white stone- the base was circular with circular steps leading to the top of it. On the top was a pedestal made of the same stone, although a bright pinkish red gem sat at the top of it. The gem itself seemed to be shaped like a diamond, very much resembling the crystals our Summoner used to get the weird packages that contained a lot of Mana Stones, three Angelmons and Mystical Scrolls.

I stared at it in confusion for a few moments before a tiny smile slipped across my face. Yeah, I hadn't wanted to come up here at all, but this was a very pretty sight. I turned back to Laika, smile still present on my face. Laika stared blankly back at me before simply nodding in response.

 **~~Vanessa's P.O.V (I totally didn't forget this was meant to be a three-way ship nope)~~**

I scowled angrily from where I stood at the front of Chiruka Ruins. I had known full-well that they had no intentions of going to Chiruka. I supposed I just hoped that they'd show up anyway. Granted, if they did show up, I'd be far more content if only Laika made an appearance. Seriously, why in Hell's name would Laika _want_ to be around Chloe? She was just a four star with only one good skill! Her only attacking skill was crap, her dual healing skill was the same as all the Epikon Priests, and her Fanatic skill only gave invincibility for one turn, and the immunity was barely needed! Michelle was better, heck, even if she only a three star!

I huffed agitatedly, my large, red wings twitching in irritation. I adjusted my hold on my sword, pulling myself up to my feet. I sighed internally as I twitched my wings again before taking flight, intent on flying back to the Sky Arena rather than using the Teleportation Circle.

I frowned unhappily as reality finally dawned on me- not that I wanted it to, ever- that there was no chance in Hell of Laika and I together- I guess Chloe suited him better than I did.

 **This was a pain to write, mainly because I forgot that Vanessa was supposed to be apart of the ship. Because I stupidly forgot, you guys get Laika x Chloe, with a one-sided Vanessa x Laika! I considered making it Laika x Chloe and Chloe x Vanessa, because that's the order it is in the chapter title, but they're not gonna share Chloe so I dropped that idea.**

 **The Clara x Lushen one is just gonna be short and sweet. And probably repetitive.**

 **And definitely shorter than this.**

 **Now! Things to make this logical:**

 **-The animal-like monsters can be either gender. Like the Inugami ones: I see Belladeon and Icaru as females, the other three as males.**

 **-The attributes are split into different homes on opposite sides of the Sky Arena so they don't fight. Seriously, would you expect the Water/Fire attributes to NOT fight? I also think that the Light/Dark attributes would be on the same side though, just because.**

 **-When a monster "dies" in the dungeons/scenarios/Arena/Guild Battles, they're automatically teleported to a hospital-like place that the monsters have on their island. Supporting monsters that aren't in use are there.**

 **-Monsters aren't told their Summoner's name unless the Summoner has extreme trust in that monster.**

 **-Monsters of different grades have different life-spans.**

 **1 star monsters: 1 century.**

 **2 star monsters: 2 centuries.**

 **3 star monsters: 3 centuries**

 **4 star monsters: 4 centuries**

 **5 star monsters: 5 centuries**

 **6 star monsters: 6 centuries**

 **-The Defense Tower is where Ellia and the Summoner(s) reside. It's called the Defense Tower because a notification that your Arena team was defeated is automatically sent to the tower to inform the Summoner.**

 **-Light/Dark monsters protect their Summoner from threats more than the other attributes.**

 **-For each Summoner, their reputation monster or a monster of their choosing acts as a "body guard" for them.**

 **-Reputation monsters automatically follow their Summoner wherever they go, even if they aren't going to be in use.**

 **-If a Summoner dies, then the Summoner's reputation monster takes charge.**

 **Those are my headcanons just so everything makes some sort of sense. I also added the Power-Up Circle part so it doesn't seem like monsters are just dying when they're used as Power-Up food.**

 **And...that's all I got.**


	3. Clara x Lushen

**This one is pretty short because I lacked ideas for this ship. That, and I couldn't think of anything else other than this.**

 **Also, I decided that instead of having the ships all at the top, I'll have a set of ships in one chapter and once I've finished those, I'll have another set.**

 **Disclaimer: Summoners War is owned by com2us, not me.**

 **~~Clara's P.O.V~~**

I really fucking hated Lushen.

That little stupid-ass Joker was obnoxious, annoying, loud, reckless, irritating, and a complete dumbass. The idiot only ever cared for himself, ignoring everything around him- including _me_.

That retarded shithead actually ignored me, the person that, oh, I don't know- he was dating? Hell, I couldn't even remember why I liked him in the first place, why I put up with him, why I actually bothered to be around him!

If he really cared for me, then that dumbfuck of a monster would at least try and show it for once. Not that he never did or anything, but seriously? That fuckface Joker could at least put more into our relationship.

I still loved that little stupid-ass Joker, though.

 **~~Lushen's P.O.V~~**

I _reaaaaally_ fucking hated Clara.

That little stuck-up Pierret was aggravating, pissy, whiny, self-centered, annoying, and a total bitch. The bitch only ever spoke of herself, never listening to anything around her- including _me._

That stupid-ass fuckface actually ignored me, the one person in the entire Sky Arena who actually gave a shit about her. Hell, I couldn't even remember why I hung out with her in the first place, why I always listened to her, why I actually bothered to put up with her bullshit!

If she really wanted my opinion as she did all the time, then that shithead of a monster would at least shut her Hell-damned mouth for once. Not that she _neveeeer_ did or anything, but seriously? That retarded Pierret could at least put more into our relationship.

I still loved that little stuck-up Pierret, though.

 **Uhhhh, they gotta love eachother enough to hate eachother right?**

 **I don't even know why I wrote this chapter like...well, like this.**

 **._.**


	4. Veromos x Artamiel

**I had nothing planned for this one, so I just took ideas from the top of my mind.**

 **Summoners War belongs to** _ **com2us,**_ **not me.**

 **~~~Artamiel's P.O.V~~~**

It was nice to do nothing more than be curled up next Veromos, when he wasn't worrying about being the leader for our Summoner's Arena Defense Team and when I wasn't constantly tagging along after our Summoner to Her Guild, or whenever She visited Her friend's islands. I was sure Veromos was thinking of the same thing when he leaned down, quietly mumbling, "It'd be nice to stay like this than doing anything else."

I nodded silently in agreement, resting my head on his shoulder contentedly, watching the monsters of the Garen Forest hop about in said forest, not noticing me nor my Dark attribute companion. We were on a pretty large hill overlooking the Garen Forest; not many monsters came up here, due to how steep it was, though Veromos and I could both float so that wasn't even a problem.

I flicked my blue gaze towards Veromos, shifting to drape my arms around his neck and folding my wings behind my back. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I smiled up at Veromos. "We should come up here more often. The view of the Garen Forest is beautiful," I murmured lightly. Veromos nodded slightly, leaning down to peck my cheek.

"Love you, Artamiel."

"Love too, Veromos~"

 **I orginally wrote this in Veromos' P.O.V but I kept forgetting Artamiel's gender (to be fair, the Archangel's skirt/armor things keep reminding me of the Valkyrja's dress/armor/skirt things). So I just erased that and made it into Artamiel's P.O.V.**

 **Also, Artamiel's name is hard to both remember and spell without messing up.**

 **But whatever, blame com2us for giving a lot of the monsters weird names like 'Craka'. Really. Of all names for Craka, they chose Craka. Just goes to show how jacked up most of those names are. TuT''**

 **But who cares about com2us' odd naming ways.**

 **This chapter was meant to just be short and sweet, like the Clara/Lushen one. Except this one actually has the 'sweet' component of a short and sweet story.**


End file.
